The Change of Destiny
by xInuyashaxangelx
Summary: [Kotor] 'I cannot help but wonder Revan, what would have happened had our positions been reversed. What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi...' The question is answered, Revan was never the one captured...
1. Change in Destinies

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

"I can not help but wonder Revan, what would have happened had our positions been reversed…What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi?" -Malak

Summary: What if the Jedi did not only plan to capture Revan, but Malak too? What if Revan escaped, but Malak didn't? Just what_ exactly_ would have happened?

>>

Prologue/Chapter 1: Change in Destinies

>>

"Malak." The voice boomed loudly over the intercom aboard his ship, The Leviathan. He had no choice but to respond.

"Yes Master?"

"If you fail me again, I will kill you." His Master threatened, tone deadly, emphasizing his anger. "Your friendship with me as a Jedi means _nothing_. Do you understand? Friend or not, you _will_ suffer the consequences, as do _all_ Sith who fail me."

He could feel the ferocity of his Master's anger through the strength of the Force, even though the two ships were miles apart.

"Do I make myself clear Malak?"  
Malak nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Yes, Revan…" He muttered softly through clenched teeth.

It hadn't even been a second after the words had left him when suddenly he couldn't breathe. He was lifted up a few feet from the ground, thrashing helplessly as the rest of his crew did nothing but watch silently.

"What was that Malak?" Revan snarled. "_What_ did you call me?"  
Malak knew at once what he had done.

"Ma…Mas…" He tried to respond, but Revan's grasp on him tightened even more. He couldn't help but think that Revan was going to kill him, now, at that very moment…

_Was his life really that insignificant to that Sith bastard?_

"Ma…Mas…ter." Malak finally managed to choke out, just before the darkness threatened to overtake him. The invisible death grip around his neck lessened slightly and he was able to spit out a weak "Master." Before the grip around his neck was finally released completely, his subordinates watching quietly as he fell down onto the floors of the ship, hard.

"Good, _never_ forget it Malak," Revan's sneering voice boomed through the amplifier. "You are weak, trivial. You shall forever be the lowly apprentice, and I your Master. It would do you good to keep that in mind the next time you speak to me."

Malak said nothing as he heard the _click_ of the com-link, severing the connection between the two ships.

>>

His hatred for his former ally and friend burned with a great fury. Slowly, he stood up rubbing his sore neck slightly. He felt fear, anger, humiliation and hatred. It wasn't fair; Revan was _always_ better than him, stronger than him…  
Even as Jedi.

He let his emotions get the best of him.

He looked to his left and used Force lighting on the closest Sith next to him, emitting all his hatred and anger on the unwary guard.

The unsuspecting solider yelled with pain, screaming, before finally going quite after a few minutes. The soldier's limp body landed with a loud _thud_ on the floor of the now quite Bridge.  
All eyes now on him, feared which one of them was next to feel his fury…

Panting with adrenaline from the rush of a fresh kill, his eyes burned bright yellow. Oh how he loved the screams of his men as they died un-expectantly from his wrath, he loved the feeling of _power_ and the smell of fear…

He was going to become stronger, better then all the Sith…better then _Revan_.  
Soon, the cowering body, shaking from fear on the floor wouldn't be another one of his miserable soldiers; it would be the Sith Lord himself.

_Soon_…

He turned around suddenly, startling his first in command, Saul Karath.

"Mas…Master, I…" Saul's eyes involuntarily fell to the ground, eyes wide, staring directly at the dead Sith lying on the floor.  
He couldn't speak.

Malak could feel the fear emanating off the fool and a small smirk formed around his lips.

_At least I can still strike fear into the hearts of common men…_

"Si…Sir?" Saul tried to speak once again. "Di…did you…?"

The poor man's voice trailed off as his mind was paralyzed with fear.  
Malak glared at him. "Clean that up will you?" He ordered, and returned back to his thoughts.

He had no time to be dealing with idiots when he had bigger things to worry about.

>>

"No…" Malak thought, his mental walls firmly built up, protecting his thoughts from his Mast-no, from _Revan_.

He refused to be weak…  
"I _will_ kill him…" He thought bitterly. "And when I do, _I_ will be Lord Malak, Master of the Sith, not Revan."

He grinned evilly.

He was going to bring Revan's empire down before the dark lord's very own eyes, and the Jedi were going to help him…

Yes, they were…even if they didn't know it.

Malak laughed silently to himself. "Those fools don't even know that I have learned of their pathetic plans."

He had slashed through the droid with his very own lightsaber, finally discarding the trigger-happy HK assassin droid, which had belonged to Revan, into the deep deserted sands of Tantooine. No one would be able to find it, not even the Sith lord himself.

Now he alone knew the crucial information concerning the plans of the Jedi, the information that the droid had been sent to find, information so crucial that it would even mean the very survival of Revan.

He was the only one that knew the Jedi were planning to attack Revan, to capture the Dark lord, and he couldn't care less.

"It will be the greatest day in history, the day that Malak, Lord of the Sith defeated Revan, and the Jedi in one single display of power." He laughed maniacally.

With Revan out of the way, there would be no other to stand against his power. "Yes…those fools should be on their way right now."

He looked out the window of his ship and allowed his gaze to drift upon The BladeRunner off in the far distance. It was the ship that Revan was currently aboard, the very same ship that would be under the attack of over thirty Jedi within the very next hour or so.

He smiled brightly within. "Yes, it won't be long now…"

>>

He had been waiting quietly, staring out into the vast region of space, allowing the darkness to absorb the thoughts and worries that had plagued his mind for so long, letting it free himself from all doubt.

Revan's reign _was_ going to fall.  
He was sure of it.

Suddenly, the alarms blared, snapping him quickly out of his thoughts.

"What's happening?" He demanded, grabbing Saul by the throat, startling him. "Tell me!"  
"The…we've…we've just been boarded by Republic soldiers!" Saul exclaimed stuttering, trying to breathe. "We're…we're…under…attack!" He managed to choke out.  
Malak glared, fury exploding within him as he threw the Admiral to the ground, releasing his firm grasp on him.

The frightened Admiral said nothing as he scrambled up to join the battle that was slowly breaking out around the ship.  
"Either that," Malak thought, "Or he's escaping to the nearest escape pod he can find…" He scoffed with disgust. "The coward."

He turned his thoughts to more important things, like how the Jedi came to be attacking _him_, and not _Revan_…  
Realization suddenly dawned upon him.

"Revan!" He gasped. "Of course…" He groaned with loathing. "How could I have not _seen_ it?"

>>

Revan laughed out loud from where he was aboard The BladeRunner.

"So that fool as finally figured it out!" He exclaimed as even more Jedi were boarding his own ship, preparing to capture him. "He fell for my trap…" He grinned evilly behind his dark mask. "Did he really believe that the Jedi were _only_ planning to captureme?"

It was at the expense of his favorite assassin droid, but it was well worth it. His droid had given Malak false information, and his fool of an apprentice fell for it, just as he knew he would. The Jedi were not only here to capture him, but Malak as well. It was the perfect plan to draw Malak's treachery out of hiding. A test of his loyalty, but Malak had failed…miserably.  
So now his apprentice had to suffer the consequences.

He was more then strong enough to handle the Jedi, but Malak on the other hand was a different story.  
He was going to get rid of Malak the easy way. That son of a Sith wasn't even worth the honor of his blade, the Jedi would be able to take care of him.

"So Malak," He sent his message through their master and apprentice Force bond. "How does it feel to be betrayed?"

>>

Malak was furious as he slashed through the last of wave of scattered Republic soldiers, he could hear the igniting of lightsabers, and the sound of them clashing with his own dark Jedi…

The Jedi were coming for _him_.

"Revan…I swear it to you that I shall have my revenge!" Malak shouted, responding through the Force as he ran to the ship's controls, lifted his arm up, and brought it down on the **fire **button as a last desperate attempt to destroy his former friend, ally, and Master as he heard the Jedi break through the door, their lightsabers ignited, ready to take him.

His hand never even got within an inch of the button, for it veered and went directly to his throat. Revan was Force choking him, and it didn't seem like he was letting go anytime soon.

>>

Revan grinned evilly, couldn't let that ingrate do that now could he? His ship wouldn't have been able to withstand the Jedi's attack let alone _The Levitation's_ combined attack. His grip tightened even more as he began to feel the life slipping from his former apprentice.

"Just a few more seconds…" He thought, grinning. Suddenly, the doors opened and three Jedi entered. "The dark Jedi will be able to handle them," He thought as he heard the clashes of battle behind him. "This is more important."

>>

Malak couldn't breathe. He could feel himself weakening. He looked at the door through the corner of his eyes just as the first Jedi came through it. "So this is the end…" He thought with great bitterness. "Revan's won."

>>

"You cannot win Revan!"

That snapped Revan out of his concentration, his death grip on Malak loosened and he could feel the life coming back to his old apprentice. "Damn…" He sighed.

The Jedi that broke his concentration would pay dearly.

"Oh well, I'll just destroy him the easy way." He smiled. He used his strength in the Force to burrow deep into Malak's mind and severely damaged it, making him practically brain dead. Revan smiled as he felt Malak's connection with the force come to an abrupt halt.

True he hadn't exactly killed him, but to Revan, giving him to the Jedi like _that_ was just as good as killing the traitorous bastard.

He turned around, his complete and utter attention focused on the last Jedi left on the bridge with him.  
So this was the Jedi that had caused so much trouble…of course, it didn't surprise him after realizing whom it was.

Bastila Shan.

The Republic's "secret weapon" that would be able to stop him.  
"How pathetic." He thought as he watched the girl before him order him to stand down once more. "Leaving the Republic's fate in a child's hands. They're even weaker then I thought..."

He said nothing, but simply ignited his crimson blade in response to her orders.

"You cannot win Revan!" Bastila repeated, her voice sounding strong and determined, her own yellow double-sided lightsaber ignited within her hands.

"Force she is a pretty thing…" He thought. "And so strong in the Force…"

He smirked evilly behind his mask; his golden eyes flickered with amusement.  
"I _do_ need a new apprentice…" He thought, as he swung at her, careful not to give her any... _lasting _damage.

>>

Their battle raged on, an occasional well thought out swing snipping the side of his arms. "She is strong indeed…" He smiled as he blocked another attack.

He could feel the young padawan trying to use her Battle Meditation technique, but he knew in order for it to work, she would have to be focused and replenished in the Force, both of which she was clearly lacking.

"With my help, she shall certainly become my greatest weapon against the Republic and Jedi Council alike."

He could feel her strength weakening, and with a perfectly executed force push, her head landed on the side of the ship, knocking her unconscious. "Good." He smiled as he bent over her, inspecting her injuries. "Nothing too bad…"

He picked her up and took her to the Medical bay on the ship and locked her to one of the beds. "It's going to be interesting when she wakes up…" Revan snickered behind his mask as he watched the young girl intently.

>>

"How is he?" Master Vandar asked.

"He's stabilized for now." The Healer replied. "We've managed to restore him fully, his wounds have been completely healed."

The Jedi Master could sense that there was more. He gave the young Healer a slight nod, encouraging him to continue.

The Healer sighed sadly; a solemn look fell upon his face.  
"Masters, while it's true that he is physically healed, I'm afraid that there's little that I can do with his mind…."

He turned his gaze upon Master Vrook.

"I've done everything in my ability…I'm sorry there's nothing else that I can do." He bowed and walked out of the Medical Bay, leaving the Jedi Masters alone with the injured Malak.

"Revan certainly has fallen far…" Master Vrook commented, remembering a time when the two friends shared everything together. "To have done such a horrendous thing to Malak."

"There had been a time where the two were as close as brothers…" Vandar sighed and looked toward the unconscious Sith lying on the medical bed. "Should we restore his mind then?" he asked.

"And have a Sith lord bent on vengeance running around Dantooine, plotting revenge against Revan?" Master Dorak asked. "We cannot."

"What do you propose then?" Vandar asked. "We should simply leave him like that?"

Master Vrook spoke up. "No, there is a better way to handle this situation…we shall reprogram him with a new identity."

Master Zhar finally spoke up, confused by Vrook's proposal. "What do you mean?"

Vrook looked at the other three Jedi Masters.  
"Give him a new identity of course…a solider in the republic…we may still greatly need his help in capturing Revan, and with my padawan captured…" He trailed off, unable to speak, his sadness of losing Bastila upsetting him greatly.

The other three Jedi Masters understood the gravity of the situation.  
Revan was still out there, and perhaps the only one with the knowledge to stopping him was Malak. They would have to do everything they could to extract the information from deep within his broken mind.

The entire future of the Republic depended on him.

"So we shall proceed with the restoration of Malak with a new identity?" Vrook inquired after a moment's silence.  
The Masters all nodded in agreement.

Vrook nodded, looking at Malak's motionless body. Malak had once been his own padawan. Today he had gotten him back, and in doing so, had lost another to Revan…

>>  
A/N:  
Ok, I decided to fix the mistakes and add a bit more into this chapter.

Once again, MAJOR props to Tinuviel Undomiel for her great story, "Captivated"  
Idea for Bastila getting captured by Revan was taken somewhat from there.

Well, umm… Basically, I'm going to be tweaking the other chapters a bit more and after that, I'll be able to continue on with the story.

Chapter five is already half way done :)  
So anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!

Until next time…


	2. Shadows of Doubt

Disclaimer: Not Mine…What? Noooooo! Eh, I'm over it.

>>

Chapter 2: Shadows of Doubt

>>

"_Your name?"_

The room is dark, I…I can't see anything, but…I hear someone talking.  
Who's talking?  
I wait quietly, listening to any more signs of speech.

"_What is your name?"_

I hear it again, the same voice that asks me the same thing everyday.

"_Who are you?"_

That's a good question, but I'm not too sure myself.

"_Can you hear me?"_

I nod, just barley though. It's hard to move…so instead I blink, even though I still can't see, I'm pretty sure whoever was asking me that could see me.

"_Good, we're getting somewhere…"_

Knew it. So, I'm somewhere where I can't _move_, cant _see_, don't remember _anything_ that happened and people I don't know are asking me odd questions, or better yet interrogating me…Great.

"_Now, can you tell me who you are?"_

I don't respond, half because I don't trust them, and the other because I truly don't know.

"_Come on, try."_

I try to move, but I still can't…something's holding me down.

I hear something…a door opening. I can't do anything, what was that? I can't get out! Somebody help me!

I panic more.

The reality of my situation hitting me hard, Where was I? Why am I trapped here?

I try to scream, to yell out for help…but nothing comes out. My voice is broken.

"_Please, just…tell me your name, you're going to be ok."_

The voice asks that same question again, ending with reassurance.

My name…

"I…I'm not sure." I try, I _want_ to reply…anything to get out of this place, but my mouth isn't working.

I'm trapped.

I feel a sharp pain, but not really pain, just something pushing against my arm…

I feel calmer…I.

I…I can't think anymore.

I don't know what to do, I don't know...

I just want to sleep.

>>

The Healer stood up and walked out of the room, and headed towards the chamber where Master Vandar and the others were. Today's report would be the same as always.  
Though Malak's progress in his healing was doing well, he still showed no signs of whether the reprogramming worked or not. It had been a month since they had given him a new identity as a soldier in the Republic army, and his signs of improvement were small if at all.  
The first day that he had spoken with him, Malak's brain functions were no higher then that of a newly born child. Slowly however, as the days passed, he began to improve.  
He showed signs of intellect normal for a young man his age, and seemed to understand everything that he was asking him. Still however, they had completely no idea if this new identity worked or not, Malak still wasn't able to move or talk…or see for that matter.  
His mind was fixed but his motor functions were still badly damaged.

His brain worked and that in it self was a miracle.  
He could form thoughts and think, _feel_ things such as fear, anxiety, calm…as he had just witnessed through his Force readings, exactly like a normal person, but he had no way of functioning physically.  
He was now literally trapped within his own body.

"How's he doing?"

The young healer stopped in his tracks and turned around towards the direction of the question.

"He's fine Master." He replied upon seeing who it was.

"Good." Master Vrook nodded. "What of his progress?"

The healer's face dropped and he looked away, unable to face him. Everyday he had to do this, and everyday he could tell the old Master's hope was diminishing, little by little…but he had to tell him anyways. "He's…not improving much..."

Master Vrook's face fell slightly.  
He sighed. "I see…"  
He moved his gaze upon the form of the young man laying there, looking as if he was dead. "You may go now."

He looked at the young healer. "Report to Master Vandar and inform him of Malak's progress, then go and prepare for departure."

The healer looked at the old Master in surprise. "Master?"

"Yes, we'll need your help in the rescue mission." He said sadly, still looking at the unmoving figure of Malak. "We need to be quiet, and quick. Getting Bastila back won't be easy, but I don't want us losing another Padawan, especially one as important as her."

Vrook turned around and looked at the young Healer. "You can do it Bandon, I have faith in you."

He nodded. "Yes Master. I will do so at once."  
He bowed and turned around, heading towards the Council Chambers.

Vrook watched the young man go. "That boy will do great things, kind, caring and thoughtful. Quite powerful in the Force too."

He turned his thoughts back onto Malak and the rescue of Bastila.  
Things just had to work.  
The entire Galaxy's fate depended on it.

Without Malak, there was no one left to help defeat Revan, and without Bastila, the entire Republic will be doomed. Both were critically important and sure to play a great part if they were to stop Revan's horrors. He looked at the figure of Malak lying on the bed…so broken and hurt.

What Revan did to him was horrible, the worst thing that could happen to a person…

He sighed.

"I only hope we'll get to Bastila in time…" He thought dejectedly. "I only hope…"

He turned away and walked out of the door and headed towards the Council Chambers to discuss their plans of action to get aboard Revan's Flagship.  
This time it wasn't going to be easy…

>>

"Alright so you all understand what you will do?" Master Vandar asked the ten Jedi in front of him. "Get in, get out, and do not fight unless you have to. It's best if we were undetected."

They all nodded. "Yes Master."

Master Vandar smiled. "Good, May the Force be with you…"

They all bowed and turned to exit the room, leaving the four Jedi Masters to their discussions.

Master Vandar turned to Vrook. "Is it wise to send Bandon with them?"

Master Vrook looked at him, confidence in his eyes. "Yes, I sense a greater importance in him…He will help rescue Bastila."

Master Zhar turned to him.

"Are you sure Vrook?" He asked. "How can you be sure Bastila has not been killed yet? Or worse…turned to the dark side?"

"Revan won't kill her, I'm sure of it." He looked sadly at Zhar. "He will most certainly try to turn her, her Battle Meditation is very valuable to him right now…" He sighed. "I only hope we're not too late. She is strong willed my Padawan is, that much I am sure of, but I can only hope that Revan's lures and false teachings of the Dark side isn't stronger…"

He looked up and turned to Vandar. "We must act soon my old friend."

Master Vandar nodded.  
"I agree. The sooner the better… before it's too late."

>>

"Hee, well good morning Bast." Revan slowly walked up to her cell. "And how are you today?" He laughed.

"You monster…" Bastila looked up and gave him a venomous glare. "I'll NEVER join the dark side…"

Revan stared at the young woman in front of him before smiling once more behind his mask. "Never say never Basti."

"Why don't you just kill me now?" She sighed dejectedly. If she couldn't escape his grasp, she would rather become one with the Force then join him.

She wasn't going to betray her teachings, no matter what…

"Ooh, come on now Bast, I'm not such a bad guy you know." He pouted behind his mask.  
"Please join me?" He asked in a tiny voice, mocking her.  
His smile reemerged behind his mask as he laughed loudly.

Bastila only glared at him harder.  
"Gamorrean pig." She muttered under her breath.

"Ahh well, so I guess that's a no?" He laughed. "Well alright Bast, you made me do this."

He snapped his fingers.  
Two Sith soldiers appeared before him, bowing.

"So they had been there the whole time…" Bastila thought. "It's obvious that he doesn't trust me alone, he's even ordered guards with cloaking devises to guard me."

She groaned and pulled on her Force restraint collar. "As if this wasn't more then enough to stop me…" She groaned inwardly.

She pulled on it again. She _had_ to get it off if she was going to use the Force to contact her Master…

She needed their help.

"Guards," Revan ordered. "Take her out of that cell, I'm sure our princess there doesn't want to stay in that nasty little place." He paused, obviously thinking of a place to put her.

Suddenly, he had the perfect plan. "Take her to the torture chamber, and lock her up on one of the slabs." He ordered nonchalantly. He looked at her shocked face, and he smiled behind his mask, watching her as she was being dragged away by two Sith soldiers into the torture chamber kicking and trying to free herself of their grasp.

Luckily however, the young Jedi was no match for two Sith soldiers without her Force powers.  
Her attempts at escape, needless to say, were futile.

"Don't worry Bast…" He thought. "I'm not going to hurt you…"  
"Well…not _much_ anyway." He chuckled sadistically. "I'm just going to need you to see things my way."

"Because sooner or later, and I'd rather have sooner, You WILL join me…" He whispered calmly to himself as he watched her disappear at a turn around the corner.

He walked coolly towards the torture chamber after them as just as Bastila's screams of her hatred towards him rang out loudly throughout the holding cell.

>>

The young healer, Bandon walked into the Council Chambers and stopped at the center of the Masters.

"We are ready to leave now Masters." He announced.

Master Vandar spoke up while the other Masters listened. "Remember your training young one…"  
The young man nodded. "Yes Master."

"And may the Force be with you…"

"And with you as well." Bandon bowed towards the other Masters, then turned around and walked out towards the ships where his fellow comrades were waiting.

It was up to _them_ to rescue Bastila…

>>

I couldn't take it anymore. Everything that has happened…the pain he has inflicted upon me and the lies he has told me…they can't be true.

This…_beast_ is not Revan, it couldn't be. I must remind myself of that every time I face him.

Everything he has become, so different from the Republic hero I had always made him out to be, the Jedi I thought he was.  
He is nothing but a monster.

I hate him.

_There is no emotion…_

I will be the one to stop him one day…I know I will. I must. I'm the only who can.

_There is no ignorance…_

Killing him will be easy…I will stop the terror of Darth Revan once and for all.

_There is no passion…_

He will die.

_There is no death…_

No…  
I snapped out of my thoughts of the dark side. I won't let him win.

I will not hate…

_There is peace…_

The Masters with their wisdom shall be able to help him…I myself cannot do it alone.

_There is knowledge._

I am calm, at peace. I must keep a leveled head.

_There is serenity._

I shall not die by his hands, nor shall I fall…  
I _won't_ let him win.

_There is the Force…_

I opened my eyes, feeling peace, and stared straight into the eyes of the Dark Lord himself.

Revan.

>>

He could feel the fight within her die out as she took comfort in the Jedi Code. "Naïve Bastila," He sighed. "Poor, poor naïve Bastila… Do you really think that the Code will help you?" Revan spat bitterly.  
By proving his point, he resumed his torture of her by blasting her with his powerful Force lightning once, stopping only when he felt she was about to pass out.

She gasped, breathing deeply and heavily at the momentary stop of pain.

He came closer to her and took off her Force restraint.

Bastila looked at him with surprise.  
Revanstared at her, the collar in his hand. He broke it what a simple snap of wrist, and the broken remains fell to the floor.

"Don't think just because I took off the Force restraint that you'd be able to contact the Council…not that they'd care I mean." He told her. "The restraint was only a precaution, just incase the Council members were strong enough to get through my shield to reach you."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Revan could tell that Bastila had been fazed, herflicker of hope diminished,even though she'd never show it.

He looked at her, deciding to take another approach.

"I'm not here to hurt you Bast…you know that right?" He asked, voice kind and persuading, in a conversational tone.  
"I just want to _show_ you." He said. "To show you of your capabilities, your _power_…"

Bastila only glared at him.

He smirked.  
She wanted to do this the hard way.

"So…tell me Bast, why do you _insist_ on being a lapdog for the Masters?" Revan asked. "You could be so much more then that…" He leaned towards her. "I can make you powerful…"

Bastila spat in his face. "Save your breath Revan, I will not fall." She turned her head to the side, away from him.

He smiled and leaned down close to her ear, his mask brushing against it. "There is no good or evil Bastila, not light or dark." He stood up. "There is only power…power, and those too weak to grasp it must fall."

He sent her another Force lightning to emphazise his pointand she cried out in pain.  
He paused for a moment, allowing her to speak.

"You say that now Revan, and yet you hide your face from the galaxy behind that hideous mask…Why? What does the great _Lord of the Sith_ have to hide?"

He simply scoffed. "I have nothing to hide Bastila, and I have nothing to prove to you."

A smirk fell upon Bastila's face this time as she continued to taunt him. "Or, _Revan_," She said, purposely stressing his name, showing him that she wasn't afraid.

The Sith Lord noticed and admired her audacity; She'd make a find Sith indeed.

"Could it be because, at the end of the day, you are too _afraid_ to look upon your own face because of all the evils you have done?"

That hit a nerve that Revan hadn't known existed.

He lifted his right arm, as if about to strike her.  
Bastila closed her eyes, preparing for the strike.

Surprisingly however, it never came.

Slowly, she opened one eye and saw the Sith Lord still in place, his arm still in position to strike.  
Suddenly, he sighed, returning his hand back to his side.  
She couldn't tell because of the mask hiding his face, but she was sure that he was smiling.

"So, tell me Bastila, you are the one suffering for the Council and yet they are not here to save you." Revan stated casually. "You stay ever loyal, even now, after hours and hours of torture, claming that the Jedi will save you…yet, no one has come to your rescue."

He leaned down close to her, so that their eyes were staring directly into one another. "What could _possibly_ be more important than rescuing you? It's been weeks now and yet still no sign of them."  
"So I'm curious Bast, _why_ do you still fight for _them_, when _they_ obviously do not care enough about you to even _try_ to rescue you? He asked.

When Bastila stayed silent, he knew he had won.

He sighed. "It's because to _them_, you are after all, only a tool…"

He smiled evilly as he saw the flicker of doubt within her eyes.  
It wouldn't be long now…

He gave her another round of Force lightning; her screams of pain filled the air.

>>

_You are only a tool…_

Her thoughts were racing; doubt and confusion filled her mind. 

Through all her pain and torturing, something that Revan said hit her hard.

It was true.

Her whole body and mind felt numb, even Revan's horrific attacks were beginning to numb away.

She felt like a tool of the Council…

No matter how hard she tried, they never acknowledged her achievements. Sometimes she even wondered if her Master even cared about her at all.

A simple 'good' was always said to her for her accomplishments…even the day she mastered the technique of Battle Meditation, something for someone her age was unheard of, she was given a simple nod of approval by Master Vrook and sent on the mission to capture Revan and Malak the next day because of her abilities, and nothing else.  
Perhaps Revan was right…

Her Master never showed any affection towards her, maybe he was sitting in his chambers right now, wondering who to choose next to become his padawan…

While she was left here at the mercy of Revan…  
The thought greatly angered her.

She cried out in pain, she could take no more of the torture Revan was bestowing upon her, and also because she knew he was right.

Revan had won…  
Maybe she _should_ join him…maybe.

She was so confused right now, the pain making it hard for her to think.

>>

Revan smiled, he could feel the dark thoughts slowly consuming her as he watched her struggle with the truth.

He could feel her resolve slowly diminishing.

Something he has said had gotten to her, and soon, she would be _begging _to become his apprentice…

He smiled inwardly.

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through his mind, snapping him out of his thoughts. He jumped back from her in surprise and pain. He fell to the ground, her back facing away from her.  
What had she just done?

Bastila smiled weakly, the pain stopping momentarily.

She had gathered enough energy to use her Battle Meditation on him. This time was different however it _felt_ different. Something went through the two of them.

Normally, he wouldn't have noticed, and she wouldn't have been able to hear…feel his thoughts?  
She just shrugged it off…at least the pain stopped.  
That was more important.

"Let me go Revan…" She said weakly.

>>

Revan's back still faced away from her. Turning around, he took his mask off with his hand and looked straight into her eyes.

He brought his face close to hers. "What did you do?"

He yelled, punching his fist into the slab that she was lying on, close to her head. She gasped in shock.

It was as if she had burrowed deep within his mind and now unknowingly linked herself to him…the pain was subsiding now, but the confusion was still there. But the confusion she was feeling wasn't only hers. It wasn't much, but still there. She could actually sense a tiny bit of _his _confusion and worry as well.

Just _what_ had she done to him? 

For the first time, Bastila saw who Revan truly was.  
He was a young man, perhaps only twenty years old. His eyes were brown…yet flashed yellow at times. His light brown hair fell in front of his face as he leaned down towards her, still snarling. He was completely different from what she had always imagined.

Was _this_ truly the Dark Lord of the Sith?

She wondered as she stared back into the eyes that were now bright gold, concerned of what he was going to do to her.

>>

He breathed in and calmly collected himself while he tried to figure out what had happened. It didn't take him long however, to figure out what the young girl had done. She had collected enough energy to use her Battle Meditation on him.

He laughed.

If it was strong enough to penetrate even _his_ mental defenses, he knew that they would win in no time…those republic dogs would be no match for Darth Revan and his army with Bastila on his side, he was sure of it.

Now he only needed to persuade her to join him.  
He wanted her loyalty, and he was going to get it, one way or another.

>>

His face was close to hers, and before Bastila knew what happened, Revan, the most powerful and feared dark lord of the Sith since Exar Kun brought his lips down onto hers, in a kiss so passionate, she almost forgot who he was, and where she was.

After what seemed like eternity to her, he broke apart, panting for breath, he smiled at her, as he leaned his head down close to her ear.

"Join me Bast." He whispered against her. "Join me and we can rule the Sith as Master and Apprentince…"

She turned away, fighting the temptation that was Revan, trying to grab onto whatever meaning of peace and tranquility there was left for her within the Jedi code.

Revan bought his hands up and caressed her face, gently turning it back to face his.  
"And maybe more…"

Bastila tried to move, tried to get away from him while she still had the code to help her.  
She couldn't fall.

_Why not? The Jedi do not care for you…Join Revan, become powerful, realize your true potential!_

A tiny part of her yelled out.

But she couldn't… could she?  
No...  
She wouldn't.

"Please Revan…" She sobbed, "Please just kill me."  
Revan smiled, looking into her eyes. "No Bast. I'll make you see, _help_ you see…"  
"You just wait, a few more-"

Suddenly, the alarms of the BladeRunner blared loudly.  
His ship was under attack!

"Those Jedi fools will never learn will they…" He inwardly groaned with disgust. He looked at Bastila, leaned down, and kissed her forehead.

She squirmed, trying to get out of his embrace.

"Ahh, well Bast. I guess I was wrong. Your little Jedi friends _were_ planning on coming to get you." He laughed. "No matter, your thoughts have betrayed you Bast. I _know_ you've felt the power of the dark side." He smirked wickedly. "That was but a simple taste of it to whet your appetite."

He sighed wearily. "Now go and leave this place."

Bastila looked at him, confusion written across her face. "What are you saying?"  
He laughed. "I'm letting you go Basti, go back to the Academy and you'll see the truth in my words."  
"You _will_ be mine Bast, and when you do, I'll make sure you come _begging_…"

Before she could respond, he used the butt of his lightsaber and knocked her out. Hewalked over to the place where his mask had fallen, picked it up, and placed it securly back onto his face.

He then calmly walked back over to Bastila, removing her chains as hecarefully placed her over his shoulders, her unconsiousbody slumping into his arms.

"Force…" He thought. "She sure is beautiful, I'm _almost_ sad to be giving her back to those fools…"

He picked her up and carried her out of the torture chamber and placed her back into her holding cell. He took a moment to admire her sleeping form, slightly wondering if she was all right.  
Suddenly the alarms, still blaring loudly snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" He mentally snarled at himself. "Go kill those Jedi bastards for even _attempting_ a rescue mission!"

No…he couldn't do that. Someone would have to be alive to get her _back_ to the Academy. He was going to bring his battle to the Masters themselves, and what better way to hurt them then to have their most prestigious Padawan fall to the dark side, _willingly_?

"Yes…that's why I don't want to hurt her…" He mentally persuaded himself. "She is the key to his revenge."  
He didn't care for her, no. Though he admired her for her fire and ability, she was still nothing to him.

It was absolutely preposterous! A greatly feared Sith Lord feeling…_compassion_?  
No, all he cared for was power…  
And this girl was going to give it to him.

So all this girl was, was simply a weapon against the Jedi…_right_?

Angry and confused by his thoughts, he walked towards the sounds of battle, his lightsaber ignited, ready to taste blood.

>>

"Master…" The Jedi coughed. "Is…safe."

The young Jedi who couldn't be more then seventeen, died in the arms of his Master an hour after he had returned to the Enclave badly injured.

Zhar closed his eyes, a single tear falling from them.  
He sighed.  
His young padawan had been the only one to make it back…  
Everyone else was either dead, or now a prisoner of the Sith Lord.

He stood up and walked towards the Council Chambers.

Master Vandar looked at him sadly, feeling the pain his friend was going through. It pained him horribly that this was his old padawan that causing such suffering…

He wished he never had taught young Revan the ways of the Force in the first place…But the boy he knew was nothing like the monster he was now.  
He had been gentle, kind and peaceful…

"The dark side twists and changes a person until they become the very mockery of what they once stood for…" He thought.

He sighed and looked at the young Jedi resting on the bed in the Med Bay.  
He only hoped they weren't too late in rescuing Bastila…  
He looked to the other side, and on the other side of her laid the newly programmed Malak.

"You two are the last hope of the Republic…" He thought. "The entire fate of the Galaxy, perhaps even _Revan's_ fate, lays in the hands of you two."

He turned around and walked towards the Council Chambers, closing the door of the Med Bay behind him.

>>

A/N:

Hope the edited version is better than the old one. lol, once again I simply corrected mistakes and whatnot. Oh, by the way, the first part was in Malak's P.O.V, just in case you didn't know xP

Also, original title was: The Power of Light Prevails…for now.  
Bad right? Yeah, that's what I thought.  
Sooo… I decided to change it to Shadows of Doubt.  
What? No better?  
Oh well, too bad I like it :P  
Because yeah…Bastila's doubt and… ok, yeah, you get the idea.

Well, please review and tell me what you thought!  
I'll be uploading the revised chapter three and four soon!  
Hope you enjoyed! 

Until next time…


	3. Malak

Disclaimer: Still not mine… Oh well.

>>

Tinuviel Undomiel/Nerwen Aldarion: You guys are AWESOME! Still going to need those ideas of yours, don't think I can go a lot farther without damaging my brain in the process :P

So please send them to me whenever you guys have time :)

Sarahbuggs: Thanks for the great suggestion :) I'm not sure yet what I'm going to do, but when I get there, I'll certainly give your idea a shot.

Waygate: Actually, I bought both versions (I'm a dork.) but unfortunately, for my pc, it doesn't work. I can't get off Endar Spire, because once I enter the escape pod, the game crashes /  
So thanks for the mod suggestion! But I don't think I'll be able to use it.

Sith Lord Darth Revan: Glad you like this story! Hope you like this chapter too!

Revised Reviews:

Revan's Pet Duck: Yay! Cool, glad you liked it :)

Brazilian Sith Lord: Hey, don't worry bout it. Since your wondering, it's _basically_ going to be Revan/Bastila but yeah well, don't want to give away too much but just wait and see. :P

Well that's it, onto the story!

>>

Chapter Three: Malak

>>

His progress had been amazing. She could hardly believe her eyes. This was the same man that she had rescued from aboard the Leviathan just months before. This was Malak, second in command of the Sith, the second most ruthless killer in the galaxy…

Of course the man sitting in front of her with quite an annoyed look on his face looked nothing like what he had used to, which helped her somewhat to keep from slipping out his true identity.  
The cold, white, pale face that the former Dark Lord of the Sith had was now still somewhat pale, but overall had improved vastly.

He no longer looked like the walking corpse he had been.

His previously exposed head, albeit the Sith markings, was now being slowly replaced by light brown locks that had grown to be about an inch high now, (I know, I can't even imagine that… Malak, with HAIR? 0.O) giving him a look truly as that of a Republic soldier.

The most changed feature on him however, was his eyes. The bright golden glimmer that burned with hatred and pain was now back to it's original color, a dark earthy brown.

She had to admit; he was _a lot_ better looking then the horrible monster she had seen aboard the Leviathan.

She groaned within her mind, "He's _still_ not going to answer that one simply question…"

She had been working with the young man for the past three months now, give or take. He hated having to answer the same questions everyday almost as much as she hated having to ask them, but it had to be done.

They had to see whether or not the mind wipe had been successful. If there were any signs, _any_ signs at all that indicated the return of Darth Malak, then she had to notify the Masters before he was released.

Rolling her eyes, she tried prompting a response from the newly made soldier. "Well…?"

She glared sharply at him, accenting her annoyance. "Can you answer the question? I know you hate doing this, but please, humor me."

The young man rolled his eyes; He knew that look. There was just no use in arguing. Either he answered now, or she would repeat her question over and over and over again until he answered it…he had learned from past experience that she was persistent, _very_ persistent. There was nothing much that he could do and he needed to kill some time.

He sighed, making _his_ annoyance clear to her before proceeding to answer.

"Still stuck here…but I'm fine." He replied, mumbling under his breath. "Just fine."

The young girl smiled. _Better then nothing…_

"Good, now have you had anymore of your nightmares?" She asked, obviously curious.

"Why would she care?" He wondered.

Giving her another annoyed look, he replied in an exasperated tone. "I guess jolting up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and out of breath doesn't mean I was dreaming of something nice now does it?" He replied, using all the sarcasm he could muster.

He sighed.

That was question number two on her list of same ten questions that she just _had_ to ask everyday, twelve if he was _really _lucky…

This was _really_ getting tiring.

He had been asked the same things; the same questions everyday so many times now that he'd practically memorized the whole routine.

It wasn't that he wasn't glad they saved him, but he wondered if the cruel and unusual punishment he was receiving was always standard Jedi procedure after they had saved a guy, if so, he vowed never to need their saving again…

Of course, he was grateful that the Jedi had rescued him, he'd be dead by now from the explosion caused by the thermal detonator that the Sith had planted if it wasn't for them…actually, the young Jedi padawan, Althea to be specific.

It was funny to him how the same Jedi that had saved him from death was now actually, _literally_ boring him to death with those silly questions…

"Now that's irony." He mused silently.

He sighed again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
He just wanted to get away from here.

Jedi were the last things his parents would have wanted him to get involved with.

His father had always complained that the Jedi were 'too troublesome', and that they were 'always getting into other people's businesses' and so on.

"The son of two smugglers now in the company of Jedi." He laughed inwardly at the thought of what his father might say. Then, he shuddered at the thought of what his mother would do to him…

"Is all this _truly_ necessary?" He asked, almost whined.

"Of course." She replied with a soft grin and nod. "We need to see if you are completely healed, after all, that Sith ambush really injured you a lot…you were lucky to have recovered from such a massive head injury." She explained smoothly.

"You wouldn't want to go back to the Republic army on wrong now would you?" She teased. "You might end up fighting on the wrong side." She said casually, testing to see if the mind wipe had worked, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight fear in her voice as she spoke…

"Right, no matter." He smiled. "I'd be doing them a favor by fighting for the Sith now wouldn't I?" He laughed. "I always _was_ a bad shot…never was able to aim that well, heck, I doubt the Republic would care too much if I betrayed them and joined the Sith." He smirked, an odd twinkle in his eyes.

She wasn't able to hear what he had said.  
Her heart almost froze.  
Had he purposely said those words to taunt her?  
Did he really remember?

She looked at him. He had stopped talking now and was now looking at her with his dark eyes…

His eyes were shining brightly with mischief, highlighted with the color of…

Gold.

She gasped.  
Before her brain was even able to register what was happening, he smirked evilly, and then pounced on her, ready to end her life…

>>

"Umm…Hello?"  
She was snapped back to reality by his voice.  
He waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Jedi person who loves to annoy me?" He teased. "I was just joking…where's your big comeback to everything I say?"

She blinked a couple of times, still unable to talk.

"It was just my imagination…" She thought relieved. "Everything's ok."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, must have dozed off."

He smiled back, his eyes glimmering. "Don't worry, it only goes to show how boring this whole thing is now…can I leave?" He asked smiling. "I won't tell if you don't"

She shook her head. "Not until we finish this session, you know that."  
She looked at him, blue meeting brown.

"Now, will you just answer and quit complaining?" She asked. "Or do I have to explain to you why we have to do this all over again, for the _hundredth_ time?"

He made a face.

"Please, just answer…you know that it's important for us to know if you're all right or not." She pleaded. "So stop making this so hard on the both of us ok?" She smiled. "It's not like your hiding anything."

"Fine…I guess." He responded, still with some doubt of what she had said.

From what he had heard, it was rare that a non-force sensitive was allowed to spend this long within the Jedi enclave. And he had been here for about three months now.  
He sighed, hoping that he would be released soon.  
He looked at her, silently waiting for him to answer. "There's just something weird going on here…" He thought, "But she seemed genuine enough…"

He sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time and proceeded in answering those mind-numbing questions.

>>

Three months had passed since they had attacked Revan and Malak's flagships, three long months since the consequences of Revan's actions had forced them to reprogram Malak with a new identity, since Malak was returned to the Enclave, badly injured. Today, now a simple soldier of the Republic army, he was finally fully healed in both mind and body, well enough so that he was ready to be transported aboard the Endar Spire…at least that's what Master Vandar had been desperately trying to convince him of all afternoon.

"Are you sure about this?" Master Vrook asked skeptically. "I still don't think he's ready…"

Master Vandar chuckled at his old friend's protectiveness and gave him a reassuring smile. "Do not worry my friend, I believe young Malak is ready to rejoin the Republic, he has improved greatly."

"Really?" Vrook asked doubtfully. "And what makes you so sure Vandar? What if the mind wipe was _unsuccessful_? What then? Would we not be dooming the Galaxy by releasing him too early?"

"Ask yourself that question my friend, and what does your heart tell you?" Master Vandar asked. "You know as well as I do that the Malak you knew is gone, perhaps forever, only fragments of him remain…fragments that would be easily brushed off and forgotten." He sighed sadly. "You know as well as I do that Malak's memories are shattered. Only the things that matter remain, things buried deep within his mind that are forever connected to his past…the location of Revan's stronghold perhaps?"

"But that is why we must keep him here!" Vrook exclaimed. "He's the key to stopping Revan."

The shorter Jedi shook his head.

"No, he is a soldier now Vrook, _not_ a Jedi." He explained. "We cannot keep a soldier here without reason."

"Besides," Master Vandar continued. "We _should_ send him back to the Republic…I can feel his thoughts and he's…getting suspicious, restless." The shorter Jedi Master chuckled. "Smart boy."

Vandar was right.

They had to release him back to the Republic, before he started asking questions, before he found out what had been done to him. Vrook knew his old friend was right, and could only stay silent and grudgingly agree, the thoughts of worry still plagued his mind…

He sighed.

A Master will always be worried…

>>

Revan stared blankly into the dark depths of space, planning his next move. Perhaps even obsessing over the young and gifted Bastila Shan…

He shook his head.  
That was impossible, he didn't care…he couldn't.

He sighed, getting up from his seat and headed towards the training chambers where his new…_temporary_ apprentice was getting ready to swear his loyalty to him.

He laughed. _Another Padawan taken away from the Council by the Dark Lord of the Sith… _

"But it still wasn't enough of a punishment for the Jedi Masters…" He thought bitterly.

Should he stop now? No, he wasn't going to rest until they suffered as much as he had…he _wouldn't_ let them get away for what they had done to him.

They had made him lose _everything_.  
He wouldn't rest until he had done the same to them.

His anger got the best of him for a second and he slammed his fist into the hard metallic sides of the BladeRunner, denting the otherwise flawless ship.

At the intensity of the force he brought his fist down, pieces of the metal had cut through the material of his gloves and imbedded themselves deep within his knuckle. His hand was bleeding now, but he welcomed the pain, enjoyed it, letting it wash over him.

It was proof that he was still alive, that he could still _feel_.  
He felt somewhat content.

For that split second, he had wondered what it would be like to live without a care in the world, without having to fight.

He had fought all his life; coming within inches of death more then most men would have in a lifetime.  
Killing had been a way of life.

Yet, after what seemed like a lifetime of fighting, the Mandalorian war was finally over and his victory had helped bring peace.

But he had been growing more and more restless as the Code _and _the Jedi abandoned him.

Nothing was enough.

He was still at war within himself; unable to find the peace he was searching for.  
So he did the only thing he could do.  
He continued to fight and conquer as he declared war on the rest of the Galaxy.

So _had_ he made the right choice?

There was always a tiny voice, constantly questioning his decision, filling his mind with doubt and poisoning his thoughts.

Was all this still enough for him?  
Was this truly his destiny?  
If it were, then he would gladly embrace it, but what if he had made a mis- 

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his dangerous thoughts as an inquiring voice brought him back to reality.

"Master?"

He turned around, quickly abandoning all thoughts of doubt.

He was Revan, Lord of the Sith. The most feared Sith Lord since Exar Kun, the entire Galaxy was at _his _feet. That was the reality of it and no matter what; his destiny had already been decided.  
There was no going back.

As he brought his thoughts back to the matter at hand, he recognized the man before him as his new apprentice Bandon, the young Jedi that had boarded his ship three months ago.  
He had been part of the second Jedi strike team sent to 'rescue' Bastila.

He was sure he had killed them all, leaving only one just barely alive to take Bastila back to the Council.

Imagine his surprise when he found him unconscious and bleeding, close to death, but still alive nonetheless. He had contemplated on killing the healer, simply because he could, but he then decided against it after discovering the potential power that the he held.

It was hard, to say the least, getting the young man to see his way. At first, he had been as strong as Bastila had been, reciting the Jedi Code to help comfort him as he was being tortured. But in the end darkness had prevailed and Darth Bandon, Sith apprentice, had finally emerged.

"What is it?" Revan asked gruffly, annoyed by this intrusion.

"Did you not call for me Master?" Bandon asked, somewhat confused.

Revan rolled his eyes out of exasperation. "Of course…that."

Bandon bowed, unfazed by his master's tone. "What is your will my Master?"

"I want you to systematize a couple strike teams together and lead them on board the Endar Spire." Revan ordered. "I want you to kill everyoneand then bring the Republic data back to me…there will be Jedi there, be mindful. Do not hesitate to kill your former allies and friends. They are weak and do not deserve your pity. Understood?"

Darth Bandon nodded and stood up, bowing once more to his Master before turning around and headed towards the door.

"On more thing my young apprentice."

He turned around. "Yes Master?"

"There is one Jedi I want you to sustain from harming. Bring Bastila Shan back to me, _alive_…or I will have your head."  
"Yes Master, I understand." Bandon replied bowing yet again and headed out the door, leaving his Master alone with his thoughts.

>>

Revan _knew_ this was asking too much.  
He should just kill her instead of going through all this trouble to turn her.

But he couldn't, he was too…fascinated with her. He couldn't imagine the power that she could have, if only she would only swear her loyalty to him.

He wouldn't admit it, but a tiny part of him knew, that Bastila had become much more to him then just something to severely devastate the Council with.  
As much as he hated to admit it, she had become somewhat of an…_obsession_ to him.  
She was becoming the only thing that he thought about lately.

He hated it.

He needed to be strong so that others could not take his throne away from him; he needed to sever the connection that the young padawan had formed between them when she used her Battle Mediation on him…

The bond that they now shared left him vulnerable to human faults, human thoughts.  
He spat bitterly in disgust at the thought. "She has left me exposed…"

He knew what he must do.

Either the kill her or turn her, it was that simple.  
He looked out the window to see them closing in on the Star Forge.  
He growled with frustration.

Killing her was out of the question…

_Why the Force do I have to do everything the hard way?_

He turned around quickly, his dark cape flowing behind at his feet.

He walked out of his chambers and killed the very first Sith solider that he saw, releasing all his pent up frustrations that were within him. The Sith screamed out in pain and was quickly silenced by the snap of his neck, the sound echoing loudly within the bare hallways of his flagship.

Revan sighed.

He really should be careful; turning into Malak was the _last_ thing he wanted.  
He was always losing more of his army that way…  
He smirked. "The Star Forge will _more_ then compensate for the loss of those idiotic fools…"

With that last thought; he headed towards the bridge as the BladeRunner set itself aboard the Star Forge.

He embraced the Dark side once more; the tiny voice in the back of his mind ceased as all form of doubt was cast away.  
With the Dark side, he had a purpose and a destiny.  
He was Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, nothing more, and nothing less. His purpose was simple, to destroy the Jedi and all who stood in his way.

And that was enough for him...For now.

>>

"Padawan Shan?" A timid voice asked. "Bastila?"

A girl, Visas Marr if I remembered correctly, shook me out of my meditation. She was a few years younger then I, perhaps by four or five years. She was of the Miraluka species, and very strong in the Force. I had heard that their kind was blind but had the ability to actually see _through _the Force, which had always fascinated me greatly.

Perhaps that was why Master Vandar had requested upon her training here under his guidance for some time. He would have wanted to see if others could learn her ability.

She was to leave within the next month, returning to her home world Katarr.  
"Yes Visas?" I asked, looking at the girl before me. "Why have you come here?"

"Masters Vandar and Vrook have requested your presence with them." She replied calmly. "They wish to send you on a mission, aboard the Endar Spire."

"The Endar Spire?" I thought.

They were going to send me on another mission so quickly after all that had happened? Did they not care for me?  
Perhaps Revan was right…

"No!" I shook that thought out of my head. "Of course not."  
"They must truly need me, to send me in a time like this." I thought. "The Masters are only doing what's best…"

"Best for the _Republic_…" a small voice whispered within my head.

No! I cannot think that way…I must not.

"Whatever is troubling you Bastila, I am sorry that I cannot help you…" Visas said, "I can only say that you will find peace if you remember who you are."  
Wise words for one so young as her, she must have felt my troubled thoughts through the Force.

"Thank you." I smiled at her, though I was uncertain if she could see it. Her words had helped me find peace, even if it was for a moment.  
Peace was something that I had not had a moment of ever since I had regained conscious within the temple walls.

I was in constant battles within myself, afraid that my thoughts might betray me in the presence of the Masters.

I have also been feeling Revan's presence, though faint, within me…  
That was part of what had been troubling me greatly.  
What exactly had happened between us? What did it mean?

I brushed the thought away.  
It was another worry for another time…

I stood up and dusted myself off, making sure I looked presentable before facing the Jedi Masters.

I looked at her and sighed.

She reminded me so much of myself. We had both caught the attention of the Jedi Masters and we both were still so young. I only hoped that our fates weren't the same; that she wouldn't have to go through the same horrors that I had.

No one should ever to have suffer under the tortures of a Sith Lord…

I bowed to her and she did the same. I turned around and headed out of the room, towards the Council Chambers, ready to hear what they had to say…

>>

He could sense some confusion and bewilderment as she entered the Council chambers. It had only been three months since she had returned to them, too short for his liking to send her on another mission aboard the Endar Spire with the reprogrammed Malak, but they had no choice.

The young soldier was beginning to become restless, and was bound to be asking questions sooner or later, they couldn't have him finding out who he was or even give him any reason to suspect that he was once a dark lord of the Sith.

But that was only half of the reason…

The Republic was losing.

Revan's forces were slowly overwhelming them. They needed their help; they needed _Bastila's_ help.

They had everything to lose.

"Masters?" Bastila asked as she bowed, her face composed. "Did you send for me?"

"Yes my young Padawan." He paused. It was painful of him to ask such a thing of her, but there was no other way.

They were in a war that they _had _to win, no matter what the cost.

"Master?" Bastila questioned, obviously confused. "I had heard that there was a mission…"

Vrook paused, words unable to form, his mind busily searching for the right words. He couldn't say it.  
Master Vandar, feeling his friend's conflict within himself, spoke up instead.

"Young Padawan Shan, it is true. We need you to board the Endar Spire and meet with Captain Onasi." He explained. "You will be accompanied by a few Jedi. Once you meet with the Captain, you will wait for further instructions."

Bastila didn't understand.

"Masters…" She started, her calm face unchanging, her tone even and smooth. "Forgive me, but why do you send me away from the Council to do a task that any other Jedi may accomplish? Am I not needed here?"

Master Vandar sighed. "Trust in the wisdom of the Council young one, it is important that you do. You will be aiding the Republic more there then here. Revan must be stopped."

Bastila flinched inwardly at the name of the Sith Lord, but nodded nonetheless.

Who was she to judge the actions of the Jedi Masters? She could do nothing but agree with their decision.

"Yes Master, I understand…"

"Good." Vandar smiled understandingly. "This is for the good of the Republic Bastila, you know as well as I do that Revan's reign of terror must end."

Vandar smiled. "The Force will always be with you young one, do not worry."  
Bastila bowed. "Yes Master. I won't fail."

"Be sure to keep look after Malak." Master Vrook suddenly spoke up as Bastila started to turn around to leave.

The name of Revan's former apprentice stopped her dead in her tracks.

She turned around quickly and stared at her Master, confusion evident in her eyes. "Malak?" She asked.

Both Jedi Masters nodded.

"He has been through a mind wipe Bastila," Vrook explained. "We had to preserve and try to restore the memories of Darth Malak that were imbedded deep within his mind, information that will help us capture Revan.

Bastila nodded slowly, trying to comprehend the situation.

So it wasn't some big important task she had just been assigned to, they were simply sending her off like a watchdog to keep an eye on Malak, to keep him safe.

They could easily have sent someone else to look after him.

She should be at the temple, aiding in the next preparation to capture Revan. But no, instead, they were going to put her somewhere where she would be of no help, somewhere where she could be vulnerable.

A place where Revan would be able to capture her if he tried.  
It was after all, only a Republic ship.

The soldiers would be useless against the dark lord; even the few Jedi that would be accompanying her would not be able to fight him.

Was she just as expandable as a common Jedi?

Were they not telling her that she was the only one who could use the Battle Meditation?  
Did the Masters not care for her safety?

If so, why were they sending her off on another dangerous mission when her safety and Revan's capture were more crucial?

_You are only a tool…_

Revan's words came back to haunt her but she pushed his voice away.

She was a Jedi; She _had_ to trust the Council's orders.

She wasn't a tool.

The Masters knew what was best for her…  
Didn't they?

Her thoughts of doubt vanished as her Master said her name, her attention returned backto the matters at hand.

"Bastila?" Vrook asked, his voice inquiring. "Do you understand the importance of your duty?"

"Of course Master, I understand." She replied with little emotion. It was obvious to Vrook that something was troubling his Padawan. "I wish you the best then Bastila."

Bastila stared straight at him, her eyes filled with determination.

"I won't fail you Master."

"May the Force be with you then my young Padawan." Vrook replied, still staring at the young girl in front of him.

Bastila nodded.

"And with you Masters."

She bowed; showing her respect to the two Jedi masters, turned around, and left the Council Chambers.

>>

Vrook was very troubled.  
He had sensed fear and doubt coming from his Padawan, even if they were only for a second.

This was bad.

He had been able to snap her out of these dangerous thoughts but what troubled him the most was that he didn't know what the cause of them were.

Both were dangerous feelings that would lead to the dark side if not confronted.

He feared for her just as he had with Malak. He could feel his young apprentice struggling within herself and he silently begged the Force to keep Bastila safe and continued on the path of light.

She couldn't fall…

If she did then Revan would win and then all would be lost.

A/N:

I updated…it's a miracle!

Who would have thought that _school_ was my muse? Lol, I love writing when I'm supposed to be doing my homework. :P

Alrighty then, another chapter revised, whew!

Gotta admit, this chapter was HARD to write. Especially Bastila and Malak. I'm very sorry if some things don't seem in character or whatnot. I almost decided to just not include this chapter but I thought it was important.

And for those of you who were wondering bout Malak's appearance, he's like Krillan from DragonBall Z, he shaves his head and waxes it to keep it bald because it's what Sith Lords do, with the exception of Revan. But now since he isn't the Sith Lord anymore and hasn't exactly been conscious to shave his head over the past few months, nor would the new identity even remember to shave his head, no more bald Malak :P

That's the only explanation that I can give to you guys. That, and because I need Malak to look different xP (No Sith mask for him to hid behind, can't have people recognizing him lol)

Hope it makes sense :)

Please review and tell me what you thought!

Until next time…

(OoOoOoO Goody, the Endar Spire, fun for all…except maybe Trask.)


	4. Endar Spire

Tinuviel Undomiel: Hey, sorry if it was confusing at the beginning xP  
I'll try to make stuff clearer next time. And umm…for the thing with Visas, she DOES get captured by the 'scream' guy lol, like I said, this just happened at the beginning of KOTOR and she leaves BEFORE the things start happening (i.e.: Taris and stuff) and returns to her home world where she becomes stronger then most of the people there do to Master Vandar's training. She lives happily? For the next four years or so, that is, until Darth Nihillious destroys her worlds and captures her…

This, for me, is a reason why Darth Nilious kept her alive, because he felt that she was strong and had potential, therefore, he made her a slave. Lol hope that made sense xP

CrazyMissSarah: Thanks for the suggestions, glad your liking the fic. :D

Blackheart Syaoran: Thanks for giving this story a chance! Hope you like this chapter :P

>>

Revised reviews:  
Wow! Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are AWESOME :)

Very sorry about the long wait, life just kinda got in the way and a whole bunch of stuff happened. Don't worry, I WILL finish this story, no matter how long it takes.

Well, that's about it. Onto the story!

>>

Chapter Four: Endar Spire

>>

"Hurry up! We need to get out of here!"

Aleck awoke to the sound of a gruff, deep voice. As he stumbled out of his bed, the ground began to shake, tossing him back onto where he had previously been. He stumbled out of his bed once more, this time even more confused than the last.  
_What was going on?_

"Hurry up! The ship is under attack! We need to get out of here before it does…I don't think the Endar Spire's going to hold for much longer!" The voice exclaimed.  
Aleck rubbed his eyes, shaking his head slightly, trying to become more alert of his surroundings.

Slowly, as his vision began to clear up and the last traces of sleep left him, he recognized that it was Trask Ulgo, good friend and fellow Republic soldier.

Trask had been with him since the beginning; the two had been great friends, always there for one another. If it hadn't been for Trask, he never would have become a Republic soldier, joining the Republic Army in the dangerous battle against the Sith.

He felt Trask shove him, trying to seize his attention.  
"Hurry up Aleck! We need to go! Now!"

Suddenly, the whole room shook, the sound of battle wasn't far away.  
They were in the middle of a battle.  
He had to get out there now!

Understanding the intensity of the situation, Aleck nodded as he quickly scrambled toward the footlocker that contained his uniform and equipment. He unhooked the lock and hastily opened the lid, taking out the contents from within and proceeded to get dressed.

"Good idea, glad I didn't have to remind you." Trask exhaled, turning around as he heard sound that indicated his friend was fully dressed. "Now come on! Let's go, we don't have much time, we need to get to Bastila."  
_She would know what to do…_

"Bastila?" Aleck whispered the name to himself. It sounded so familiar…yet not.

He stared blankly at Trask's retreating form, confusion clear upon his face, he was about to ask who this Bastila was, but at that moment, the entire facility began shaking greatly. A better question sprang into his mind as he felt the violent shocks come to an end. "What's happening?"  
Trask was already halfway to the door when he stopped and turned around, somewhat glaring at him.  
The annoyance Aleck was causing the man before him by showering him with questions while there was a battle underway showed through the older soldier's wrinkled brow.

"I'll explain on the way!" Trask exclaimed, just as the whole ship shook again, the two soldiers stumbled a bit, trying to hold their ground. "The Sith are getting closer, come on Aleck! Move!"

After a few seconds, Aleck, stubborn as ever, simply stared at him, demanding for answers. Trask sighed. "Come on! I already said that I'd explain later, didn't I? What's more important: Answers or your life?"

When Aleck didn't respond, Trask grinned. "Come on now, we have to hurry!"  
Aleck nodded, deciding to accept his old friend's response for now.  
He watched as the older man in front of him signaled that it was safe to proceed.  
He sighed as he clutched his pack firmly, making sure it was on tight before he ran out after Trask, dodging the debris that flew at him from the ship's latest bombing.

The two rounded a corner and came right in-between a battle.  
The Sith were slowly boarding the ship and the Republic soldiers were doing everything they could to hold them off.

"Come on!" Aleck shouted, taking the viro-blade from his pack and gripped it tightly. "We need to help them! I don't think they'll be able to hold for much longer!"

Trask nodded in agreement as his grip tightened around his two blaster-pistols.  
The two ran head on into the chaos, trying to do what they could to help their fellow soldiers.

>>

Bastila was worried.  
No, beyond worried, she was scared.

The Sith were here, for _her_…and not only that, but she felt that _his_ presence was near the area. Through her actions as her captive, the two had somehow become…linked. Now she was doing everything she could, meditating daily and strengthening her mind to keep him from being able to penetrate her thoughts. But it didn't matter now; she had to keep Malak away from his old Master.

The young man was important to the Republic.  
He was the key to stopping Revan.  
If Darth Revan were to find out that Malak was still alive, she feared that he would do everything in his power to hunt him down and kill him.

Darth Malak would have been able to put up a fight at least, but the newly reprogrammed Republic soldier would be _powerless _against the Dark Lord.

As she hurried toward the direction of the escape pods, she heard a rumble and she knew that another Sith ship had docked.  
It wouldn't be long until they reach her.  
"I have to get out of here, if Revan captures me again…" She shuddered at the thought.

She continued to rush towards to the escape pods, battling her way though the Sith soldiers she encountered along the way.  
She had to get help.

"Althea," She sent the message to her friend through the Force. "I need your help. Find Alexander and meet me here."

Time was running out. "We need to get off this place! And fast."  
"Of course Bastila." Her friend replied through the Force. "I'll find Trask, he went to get him already."  
"Good," Bastila thought. "We may still have a chance."  
"Go quickly." Bastila commanded, still communicating to the other Jedi through the Force. "I have to go find Carth Onasi, we'll need his help as well."  
_We're the Republic's last hope…  
_"May the Force be with you my friend."

>>

"Don't worry Bastila." Althea replied to the Jedi through the Force as she headed down the hall, wandering around, searching for the former apprentice of the Dark Lord and her dear friend Trask. "May the Force be with you as well Bastila…"

Suddenly, she felt something…a tremor in the Force.  
She turned around quickly, her lightsaber ignited, ready to attack.

She was in danger.

A dark Jedi headed toward her, charging toward her, his own blood-red lightsaber ignited and ready to kill.  
She charged at him, letting the Force guide her. She had to be the one to stop him first; Trask and the reprogrammed soldier wouldn't be able to get past him.  
She had to fight to keep them alive, to help them escape.

"For the Jedi!" She yelled as the two dangerous blades clashed with each other.  
Alexander and Trask would have to wait.  
_Force, keep them safe, for just a while longer…_

>>

The last of the Sith soldiers fell to the ground, their bodies laid slumped on the floor.

Aleck breathed heavily, panting from the battle. He looked over to Trask who was bent over a Republic soldier, shaking his head sadly.  
Aleck sighed.  
They had gotten there too late. Their aid was of no use to the Republic soldiers who were already badly injured.

Trask got up and walked over to his friend's side. "Come on Aleck, we have to get to Bastila and escape from the Sith…there's no time to waste."

Aleck's eyes burned with anger and he groaned in frustration. What was happening! He hated not knowing what was going on. Why were the Sith attacking? And why was this _Bastila_ so important!

"No." He said to Trask, stopping the soldier in mid-step. "I'm not going a step further unless you tell me what's going on Trask…now."

Trask nodded. "I did say I'd explain on the way huh?"  
Aleck nodded as he continued to stare down the older soldier.

Trask looked at him, taking a deep breath before continuing. "We're under attack by the Sith, apparently the want to capture Bastila, she's the fleet commander of this whole thing…"

"What's so important about Bastila that the Sith would want to capture her instead of just killing her?" Aleck asked.  
"She's a Jedi, a good one at that." Trask laughed. "She's able to use a special technique, it's called Battle Meditation. Her skills have greatly helped the Republic before, and now we need her again."

Aleck nodded, taking everything in, as he understood the importance of things.

"She's of great importance to the Republic… if Revan gets her…" Trask closed his eyes. "Well, you can only imagine."  
"Thanks, Trask." Aleck said. "I hate not knowing the situation." He smiled. "Well, come on, Trask. We have a Jedi to help save."

Trask nodded, following the younger man's lead as they continued on their way.  
The two Republic soldiers ran into another group of Sith as they navigated through the Endar Spire trying to locate Bastila, but easily passed them.

The two headed down the corridor until the sound coming behind the closed door they had to pass caught his attention.

"What is it Trask?"  
Aleck must have heard it too.  
His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

It was the sound of two lightsabers clashing in battle. It could only mean one thing… not only were there Sith soldiers crawling everywhere, but Dark Jedi were also aboard the ship, looking for Bastila.

Things weren't looking too good for them.

>>

Althea was getting tired.

The Dark Jedi was certainly quite a match for her. As she dodged a swing aimed for her stomach, she could hear the battle raging outside. It wasn't looking nor sounding too good for them right now…

"Trask…" She thought as she blocked another attack aimed at her head. "You son of a Sith, you better get here quick."  
"Give up, _Jedi_." The Dark Jedi spat. "You will never win. The Darkside shall prevail as always. Darth Revan has assured us of that." He swung at her.  
"You are a fool!" She retorted, blocking the deadly attack. "You will never win."

Suddenly, never taking her eyes off her opponent, she heard the blast door next to her open.

>>

Trask's eyes went wide as he saw the Dark Jedi and Althea going head to head in battle. He ran towards them, his blaster pistols in his hands.

Aleck ran after him.

"Wait Trask!" Aleck shouted. "We better let the Jedi handle this!"  
Trask turned around. "We need to help her Aleck!" he shouted back to him. "We can use her help!"  
Taking his blaster pistols up to eye range, Trask aimed at the Dark Jedi.

"You'll get killed!" Aleck exclaimed, worried for his friend. If Trask missed, the Dark Jedi would know that they were there…the Sith wouldn't hesitate to kill a couple of Republic soldiers.

Trask ignored him and took aim.

>>

She was exhausted; she wouldn't be able to hold him off for much longer.

She had to though; the Dark Jedi would certainly set his sights on Trask and Alexander after he was done with her…if she didn't hold him off for a few minutes longer, just enough time for the two to escape, then all hope would be lost.

"Aghh!" She heard a yell of pain come from the Dark Jedi. He had dropped his guard as the shooting pain ran along his arm.  
"Good, he's distracted." She thought, not caring what the cause of the distraction was, simply glad that it had.

Taking her chance, she swung her lightsaber, aimed at his chest, killing him instantly.  
Panting, she watched as the Dark Jedi slump to the floor landing with a soft '_thump_'.

Her curiosity had finally caught up to her and she looked around, wondering what had happened.

She saw Trask and her eyes lit up, finally something was going right today.  
She ran towards him.  
He was still kneeling on the floor, his blaster pistol in his hands, the weapon still smoking.  
She put two and two together and understood what had happened.

Trask had shot the Dark Jedi to help her. Too focused on the dual with her, the Sith hadn't sensed it and therefore had gotten shot. The split second, in which he hadn't been able to focus on her due to the severity of the pain, had saved her.

If Trask hadn't been there, she certainly would have died.

Trask stood up from where he was and put the blasters back into the holster.

"Are you ok?" He asked her as she ran towards him.  
"Yes, thank you for your help." She smiled at him. "You guys came just in time."

"Althea?" Aleck asked, speaking up for the first time. He was surprised to see her again after he had left the Enclave. He wasn't expecting to see her ever again.

She turned her attention away from Trask and onto Alexander.  
Her heart involuntarily skipped a beat.  
The young man had grown even more handsome since the last time she saw him, his hair somewhat longer and more color in his face.

"Oh stop being so foolish…" She chided herself before facing him. "This is _Malak_, as in old apprentice to the Dark lord of the Sith…remember that!"

"Hey Xander." She said smiling, calling him the nickname she gave him during their long sessions together.  
She turned her attention away from him and back onto Trask. "Any idea where Bastila is?" She asked.

Trask shook his head sadly. "No, not yet…we need to find her and get her out of here, before Revan does…it feels as if he's close by, I don't think we want to take that chance."

Althea nodded, agreeing completely.  
They had to hurry.  
Aleck felt terrible as he trailed after the two.

If Trask hadn't gone in to help her, the young girl who had grown on him during their long sessions together, his _friend_ would have died.  
He wanted to smack himself hard for being such a coward.  
She could have gotten hurt, or worse.

Suddenly, something hit the Endar spire…hard.

He was in the middle of brooding when the whole ship shook again, a missile hitting the area where Althea had been just moments before, the dead Sith's body flew a few feet from the blast, landing with a small '_thump_' once more.  
"What's happening?" He asked.

"The ship's not going to hold for much longer guys, we need to go…NOW!" The determined Jedi exclaimed. "Come on…" She said, leading the way, heading towards the starboard section of the ship.

They didn't get far when another group of Sith soldiers ambushed them.

"Sith-spit!" Aleck thought.  
They didn't have any time to deal with them…  
They had to complete the mission.

Taking a frag grenade he had gotten off one of the dead Sith from earlier, Trask set it off, throwing it towards the charging Siths.

"Watch out!" He warned his friends.

The frag grenade went off, killing two Sith soldiers. "Great," Trask thought, as he took out his two blaster pistols. "Two down, three to go."  
He looked to his side and saw Aleck and Althea both in their battle stances, ready and waiting.  
Trask chuckled.  
Althea was with them now; it wouldn't be that hard to get past a couple of idiotic Sith soldiers…

>>

Bandon was furious.

They still had not located Bastila, and his master's wrath and booming voice wasn't helping much either.  
"Bandon!" Revan shouted at him through their Force bond.  
"Yes my Master?" Bandon asked meekly.  
"Have you captured, or even located Bastila yet?"  
"No…" He replied. "We, I, She…"  
"Silence!" Revan exclaimed through the Force.

Bandon couldn't breathe; his hands flew up to his throat, trying to lessen the invisible pressure there.  
He was choking.

"You have failed me Bandon…" Revan sighed. "You know what happens now don't you?"  
"Please Master…" Bandon choked out into the Force. "Let me go, I'll board the ship myself and bring Bastila back…"

The invisible grip around his throat immediately was released and he gasped for breath, falling to the ground.  
"Go then my apprentice, do what your soldiers cannot, bring Bastila back to me…_unharmed_." Revan warned him. "If you do, then you shall be spared for your failures, if not, then you shall suffer the consequences."

Bandon understood, he had to get Bastila, alive…

Sensing Revan's presence had left his mind; he got up from the floor and brushed himself off. He headed towards the entrance of his ship.  
He was going to find and bring the Jedi Bastila to Revan unharmed.  
He had too…  
Killing, as his Master had emphasized, was certainly _not _an option.

>>

They had done it…they were almost there.  
The three allies had battled their way through the Sith groups, finally reaching their destination.

Carth Onasi had been able to contact them, warning them of the dangers that lied ahead of their path.

They were close to reaching the starboard section, from there; they would be able to reach the escape pods.  
Suddenly, one of the Blast doors opened, revealing a rather large intimidating figure.

Aleck stared in confusion as he noticed the look on his two friends. They looked as though they had seen a ghost.  
Trask and Althea's eyes widened, shocked evident on both their faces.  
It was someone that they had thought to be dead…  
It couldn't be…

The figure's lightsaber ignited, glowing a dark red.

Aleck's face drained of color as soon as he noticed the weapon. "It's another Dark Jedi!" He exclaimed. "We need to go!"

"You guys head off to find Carth, I'll hold him off." Aleck ordered, grabbing the viro-blade's grip tighter within his hand, while his other held the long sword that he had taken from a dead Sith soldier.

He was about to rush off when Trask grabbed his arm. "No Aleck!" He exclaimed. "_I'll_ hold him off while you and Althea head towards the escape pods."

"No Trask-" Aleck began to argue, but Trask aimed his blaster pistol straight at him, shutting him up.  
Trask sighed. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, now go!"

Before Aleck or Althea could stop him, the brave soldier ran towards the dark figure, weapon out and ready.

"For the Republic!" Trask yelled.

The moment Trask went in there, the Endar Spire shook again, the doors closed behind him, as the heat from the explosion welded the two doors together, sealing Aleck's good friend inside with the Sith.

"No!" Aleck cried, running towards the sealed door. He banged on it, trying to force the wielded shut door open. He couldn't hear anything. "Come on dammit!" He yelled, kicking the metal doors. "Trask!"

He felt Althea's hand on his shoulder, her soothing voice telling him to go. "Come on Xander, we have to get to Carth, we have to get to the escape pods…people are counting on us, don't let Trask's sacrifice be in vain."  
Aleck nodded silently as he vowed revenge for his friend.  
He looked at her with burning eyes, eyes that flickered yellow for a second.  
He was scaring her.  
But as fast as it had come, it disappeared just as fast.  
Had it just been a flash of light?

"Let's go Althea, we still need to find Bastila…" Aleck sighed sadly.

She nodded as she followed the young man into the blast door that lead to the starboard section. "May the Force be with you Trask…" She whispered silently as she looked back one last time and ran after Aleck. "Goodbye."

>>

"You're a traitor Bandon…" He spat bitterly at the boy that was once his friend. "How could you turn your back on us?"  
Bandon scoffed. "The Jedi are all fools, they have no idea how powerful the Dark Side really is."  
"Don't you realize the power of the Dark Side Trask?"

Trask glared at the man that was now Darth Revan's apprentice and glared. "Your wrong Bandon, the Dark Side has blinded you…it has made you even weaker."

Trask ignited the lightsaber he had kept hidden, throwing his double blaster pistols on the ground. They weren't going to be of any use in this battle, he only had his blade and the Force to aid him.

"I'm sorry my friend." He whispered as he charged toward him.

Bandon sneered. "Don't be."  
The two met head on, their blades clashing with each powerful stroke.

>>

The had gotten past the last of the Sith soldiers that Carth had warned them about. Panting, Aleck opened the door and was greeted by a somewhat rugged man whom he presumed to be Carth.

"Come on, the escape pod Bastila was on has already jettisoned, we're the last ones remaining." The man exclaimed. "We have to go now, this ship won't hold out for much longer I'm afraid."

Aleck nodded, looking at Althea. She was still staring at the hallway behind her, perhaps hoping for Trask to come running towards them at any moment.

He sighed.

"Come on Althea." He said, gently grabbing her arm. "The Republic needs you, Bastila needs you…I need you." Aleck didn't know what had possessed him to say that, but he continued on. "We have to go."

_He needs me?  
_Althea wondered oddly. _Where had that come from?_

Suddenly, the Endar Spire shook greatly once more, this time the damage was too great and the ship would be completely destroyed soon. She could feel a series of explosions, a domino effect. She could hear their monstrous roar as she imagined the flames slowly eating away at everything.  
Aleck was right; they had to go…now.  
It was not a time for thinking.  
She nodded, thoughts about everything leaving her, there was only one thing on her mind right now. Well actually two things: finding Bastila and survival.

"Ladies first." Aleck chuckled, gesturing towards the escape pod.  
She got in and looked up at him, smiling uncertainly.  
Aleck smiled back, giving her reassurance as he closed the cover of the pod and sent it flying off into space.

"Good luck…" He whispered as he watched the pod carry his friend onto the nearest planet. "May the Force be with you…" He chuckled as he watched the pod jettison out into the depths of space. "Whatever that's supposed to mean."

Carth's voice brought him back to reality. "Come on soldier, it's time for _us_ to go too." Carth said, motioning to the last remaining escape pod.

"It's going to be a tight fit." Aleck joked, trying to lighten the mood, but Carth's face remained glum.  
He nodded slightly, sighing. "Yeah."

>>

Trask and Bandon were fighting head on, their lightsabers clashing, sparks and flames surrounding them both.

Trask swung, his bright green blade crashing down on Bandon's red one.  
"Leave now Bandon." Revan's voice roared through their bond. "The Endar Spire is going to be destroyed in a matter of seconds."

"Yes, Master." He responded through the Force as he blocked another of Trask's attack. He had to admit, his former friend had improved greatly. He roared, using Force lightning to try to kill his formidable opponent, but Trask countered it using his lightsaber to drain off the attack.

"The Light will always prevail Bandon!" Trask yelled, blocking the swing that was aimed at his head.

"You're a fool Trask." Bandon replied as heswung at him once more, but the older man blocked it easily.

"NOW!" His Master screamed at him through the Force. "You idiot, he'll be the death of you if you don't go now!"  
Bandon snarled.  
Force, how he had wanted to run his lightsaber though Trask himself, the man represented his former life all in one.

Friendship, the Jedi, allies, compassion…  
He hated him.  
But he couldn't kill him, at least, not in the way he wanted to anyway.

His master had spoken and he had to answer, to obey. He could feel the entire ship begin to slowly disintegrate.  
Revan was right…he had to get out.

Bandon looked at Trask, hatred burning bright within his eyes.  
He brought up his hand in a fist, Force choking him.  
Trask gasped, trying to get out of his choking grip.  
But before Trask had the chance to retaliate, Bandon took the butt of his lightsaber and bashed it into his head, knocking him out cold.

Trask fell onto the floor, his body in an unconscious heap.  
The last thought in his mind was of Bastila, his friends, and of the Republic.  
He had failed.  
"I'm sorry…" He managed to whisper as everything went black.

Bandon smirked triumphantly.

"Too bad I couldn't kill you the way I wanted to _old friend_." He sneered kicking the fallen figure. "If I had it my way, you'd actually be conscious, but this will do…"  
He walked over him and headed toward the blast door.  
After trying it however, he had found it locked and wielded shut. Now his only choice of survival now was to head out back, towards the way he came in.

It was the more dangerous way, but he had to get out of here before everything was destroyed.  
He had no other choice.

When he reached the door that lead into his ship, a cold feeling ran through him. As he remembered that he still had to face his Master.  
He had failed to bring him Bastila…

"Perhaps exploding into a thousand of million tiny pieces was a better fate then facing the wrath of my Master." He thought as he slightly toyed with the idea of heading back to meet a fiery doom.  
He knew that the only reason his Master had warned him to leave was, why he still wanted him alive.  
It was so he could suffer the consequences of his failure.  
_A suffering worse than death could ever give him._

Those where the exact words his Master had said in the past…

But he was not a coward, he was not weak…he would face his Master unafraid.  
Still, Darth Bandon couldn't help but shudder slightly as he boarded his ship.

>>

Carth was halfway into the escape pod when a blaster shot flew past Aleck, barely missing him.

His attention flew to the blast door.  
"Sith-spit!" He cried, grabbing his viro-sword and ran towards the group of Sith that were gathered at the entrance.  
"Don't!" He heard Carth yell after him.  
He was almost there when he felt the burning pain of a blaster shot run through his left leg.

He stumbled as he fell, hitting his head on the side of a rail. He laid on the floor, unconscious as more and more Sith soldiers headed towards them.

"Damn it!" Carth exclaimed, getting out of the escape pod. He ran as fast as he could, blasting the switch that controlled the second blast door with his blaster. The second door closed, buying them some time. "It's not going to hold for long…" Carth thought as he desperately dragged the unconscious soldier towards the escape pod.

He had just managed to get into the escape pod himself when the Sith soldiers broke through. "Damn it!" Carth thought as he closed the cover of the pod with one hand, while his other hand clumsily scrambled at the controls, trying to find the switch that would get them out of there.

"The Sith are coming in through the door now…" Carth thought as he finally found the switch.

The escape pod blasted off into space, and not a moment too soon as the thermal detonator one Sith soldier had set off exploded, leaving nothing but dust and debris floating around where they had just been.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Carth focused his attention on the other remaining survivor with him.

"Who is this guy?" He wondered, glad to have all the service records of all the Republic soldiers in his pack. He didn't seem bad…but then again, he needed to be sure. Appearances could be deceiving, as he had learned the hard way.

He looked out through the casement of the escape pod and saw that they were headed towards a rather large planet.

"With my luck, probably one _filled_ with Sith scum…" Carth thought grimly as he let his thoughts drift away as they slowly headed toward the giant planet.

>>

Name: Alexander Rimmer

Age: 23

Height: 6'2 

Planet Born: Alderann

Rank: Soldier, highly trained in communications and melee weapons, specifically requested to join ranks under command of Bastila Shan. See Jedi report attachment.

>>

Carth Onasi, Republic soldier and Captain closed the datapad that contained the information he was looking for about the man that had escaped with him.

He looked over to his side, across the room.  
His eyes focused upon the rather large figure lying on the bed, and from the look of it, having a rather bad nightmare.

He sighed.  
Who was this man?

He found it weird that he was the only Republic soldier to survive out of their entire regiment. He was the man who the Jedi had _insisted_ board the Endar Spire at the last moment too…

Carth knew that he would have to ask Bastila if he wanted answers, she would know.  
Bastila…

Finding her was another problem he didn't need.

The republic needed her help.  
They had to find her and the Jedi that was with this…_Alexander_…but Taris was a big place.  
And with the Sith blockade…  
It just made things harder.  
Oh how he hated being right.  
The Sith soldiers were literally swarming around here.

He was lucky enough to find a place for shelter without running into the Sith, but how were they going to get off this place? They couldn't exactly find a ship and fly out of here unnoticed, not if they wanted to get blown into a million pieces…

He shook his head silently.  
He was exhausted and didn't want to think anymore.

He would have to figure out how to locate Bastila and the other Jedi, find and acquire a ship, and get past the Sith blockade unnoticed, tomorrow.

He shifted his gaze to fall back upon the unconscious figure across the room from him still restless.

"I'm going to have to wait for him to get better…" He decided. "Whether I like it or not, I'm going to need his help."

Groaning, he put the datapad back into his bag and closed his eyes, his body finally relaxing for the first time in days.  
He was going to search for more information on 'Xander' as the Jedi had so fondly called him.

There was just something odd about the whole thing, and he intended to get answers. For now though, he found it extremely difficult to even try to open his eyes again.

Exhausted and aching, he finally let himself drift off to sleep.  
He was going to need the strength for tomorrow.

>>

Finally done with this chapter. Wow that was long, eleven pages lol.  
How was it? Don't forget to Review :)  
Any ideas or suggestions will be greatly appreciated, just send them to me. :P  
Yay! It's Spring Break, going to update a couple of my other fics when I get back on Monday. :D Can't wait to update.

>>

AN: Well, there you have it, 13 pages, the last of the chapter revisions. Chapter 5's coming up next, so please read and review!

Until next time…


End file.
